


You Put Your Arms Around Me (and I'm home)

by Avasonta



Series: I'm Happy At Home (you're my best friend) [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art Festival Ring Guy is All Of Us, Art Shows, Aziraphale Cannot Cook, Can be read alone, Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Morning Cuddles, Pointless, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Wedding Rings, honestly they're a Mess, making breakfast
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avasonta/pseuds/Avasonta
Summary: Мир действительно был замечательным (за некоторым исключением - единственное, что было хорошего в 14 веке так это то, что он закончился).Взять те же кровати. Чудесная вещь эти кровати. Особенно кровати рядом с окнами, где солнечный свет утром мог согреть ноги определенного демона. Особенно кровати с толстыми, тяжелыми одеялами и большими, пушистыми подушками и смехотворно мягкими шелковыми простынями.Особенно кровати, где лежал определенный ангел, обнимая руками Кроули за живот.- Утро, ангел, - пробормотал Кроули, еще глубже зарываясь лицом в подушку.Азирафель усмехнулся.- Доброе утро, дорогой.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: I'm Happy At Home (you're my best friend) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023667
Kudos: 7





	You Put Your Arms Around Me (and I'm home)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Put Your Arms Around Me (and I'm home)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933534) by [allonsy_gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel). 



Кроули никогда не был особенно _хорош_ в том, чтобы быть демоном, но лишь потому, что он _не сильно заботился_ о том, чтобы действительно им быть.

Некоторые из его старых коллег были _истинными адскими порождениями тьмы_ , _истекавшими слюнями_ при возможности бросить девственниц в вулканы или утопить младенцев в затхлых болотах, _приветствовавшими Сатану_ , _славившими Темных мастеров_ и прочее.

С другой стороны, Кроули же было…

Плевать. Вот совсем.

Ему никогда не нравился Ад (справедливости ради, это было совсем не приятное место), и когда выпала возможность и Вельзевул сказал, что « _нужно подняться наверх и устроить парочку неприятностей_ », Кроули собрал метафорические чемоданы.

Земля была… замечательной. Люди были настолько изобретательны и любопытны, что для Кроули имело смысл поощрять их, подталкивать их к знаниям.

И, честно говоря, все это, кажется, работало до сих пор. Мир действительно был замечательным (за некоторым исключением — единственное, что было хорошего в 14 веке так это то, что он _закончился_ ).

Взять те же кровати. Чудесная вещь эти кровати. Особенно кровати рядом с окнами, где солнечный свет утром мог согреть ноги определенного демона. Особенно кровати с толстыми, тяжелыми одеялами и большими, пушистыми подушками и смехотворно мягкими шелковыми простынями.

 _Особенно_ кровати, где лежал определенный ангел, обнимая руками Кроули за живот.

— Утро, ангел, — пробормотал Кроули, еще глубже зарываясь лицом в подушку.

Азирафель усмехнулся.

— Доброе утро, дорогой.

— Хорошо спалось?

— Не то чтобы, — признался ангел. — Я никак не мог найти хорошее место в книге, чтобы остановиться, и, как видишь, я просто… не остановился.

Кроули повернулся лицом к своему (забавному) ангелу.

— И долго ты _так лежишь?_ — спросил он.

Азирафель покраснел.

— Не _слишком_ долго, — пробормотал он.

— Ангел, мы уже обсуждали это…

— Ну, а что мне _оставалось_ делать…

— Это _жутко_ …

— Ты выглядишь таким _умиротворенным_ …

— Как тот вампир из… Ну, знаешь, из фильма про вампиров, из-за которого все хотят трахаться с вампирами…

— О! О, да, я знаю его — люди приходили в магазин и спрашивали меня о нем…

— Да, но тебе нужно остановиться, потому если кто-то из нас и станет ебучим вампиром, так это _я_ …

— _Кроули!_

— Что? — спросил демон? — Я… я _жуткий_ …

— _Никто_ из нас не… _Господи_ , Кроули, — сказал Азирафель, закатывая глаза.

Кроули фыркнул.

— Дело в том, — сказал он, потирая глаза. — Дело в том, что никто не любит, когда люди смотрят, как они спят. Это… _странно_.

Азирафель закатил глаза.

— Потому что все остальное в нас нормально, — возразил он.

— Ох, не начинай, — произнес Кроули. — Это _ты_ настаиваешь на том, чтобы мы… _смешались с толпой_ , _покупали продукты_ и все такое. И для начала, _меня_ вполне устраивало, что я _ненормальный_.

— Хорошо, — согласился Азирафель, хотя в его голосе не было ни капли радости.

Какое-то время они просто лежали в постели, Азирафель все еще обнимал Кроули за талию, и утренний свет освещал его пушистые белые волосы так, что они стали похожи на нимб.

И вот, Ангел Господень говорит Змию:

— Хочешь позавтракать?

Кроули вздохнул и потянулся, разминая спину и шею.

— Мне одеться? — спросил он.

— О, в этом нет необходимости, — настоял ангел. — Вообще-то, вчера утром я почти собрал все необходимое для яиц Бенедикта. У нас есть тот шпинат, который ты вырастил в саду, так что я подумал, что будет мило…

Кроули прервал его легким поцелуем.

— Утро, — повторил он.

— Доброе утро, любимый.

Кроули просиял.

Ко всеобщему удивлению, именно _Кроули_ готовил в Голубиной гавани.

Азирафель первым попытался что-то приготовить, но после того, как цыпленок снаружи подгорел, а внутри так и остался сырым, им пришлось выкинуть сковороду, они согласились, что будет лучше, если он будет _есть_ пищу, а не _готовить_ ее.

(После готовки он, конечно же, помогал все убирать.)

Однако единственное, что ангел _мог_ приготовить, — так это чай, и, пока Кроули собирал шпинат, яйца и прочую ерунду, которую ангел счел необходимым ингредиентом в _ебанных яйцах Бенедикта_ (какая-то несусветная _чушь_ — кто, _блять_ , такой этот Бенедикт?), Азирафель принялся за работу, ставя чайник и расставляя их кружки.

— Сегодня у них в центре города фестиваль искусств, — сказал он, отставляя кружки в сторону, чтобы чай настоялся (одну, белую с ручкой, похожей на крылья ангела, в которой позже окажется один кубик сахара и молоко; и другую, черную с колючим хвостом вместо ручки, в которой будет семь кубиков сахара и столько молока, что чай будет скорее белым, чем коричневым.)

— И хорошо для них, — ответил Кроули, осторожно разбивая яйца в кастрюлю с кипящей водой.

— Да, ну, я подумал, что, может быть, нам будет приятно присутствовать, — продолжил Азирафель. — Ну, знаешь, чтобы выбраться из дома. Влиться в общество, и все такое.

— А какого _черта мы_ вообще будем _делать_ на фестивале искусств? — спросил Кроули. — Никто из нас в этом не хорош…

— Мы и не будем _заниматься_ искусством, дорогой, — заметил Азирафель. — Однако, в последнее время я задумывался заняться вязанием или лепкой горшков, позже… но _в основном_ мы будем наслаждаться свежим воздухом и восхищаться работами…

— Сколько там будет фудтраков, ангел?

Азирафель надулся.

— Может один или два…

Кроули поднял бровь.

— Хорошо, шесть, но в одном из них будут делать гиросы*, и это было _так_ давно, когда я пробовал их в последний раз, и _будет_ неплохо присмотреть что-нибудь, ведь наши стены такие пустые… кроме того, если мы взяли на себя все эти проблемы со спасением человечества… — Кроули усмехнулся. В основном они просто дали всемогущему подростку напутственную речь… — мы также можем… мы должны поддержать их творческие начинания!

— Ладно, хорошо, мы пойдем на этот чертов фестиваль искусств. Может, у них даже окажутся _неплохие напитки домашнего приготовления_ или что-то еще…

— Разве не ты все это придумал?

— Ну да, но… в любом случае, если мы идем, я даже мог бы там выпить, — сказал Кроули.

Он оглянулся и увидел Азирафеля, держащего две английских булочки.

— А… _нет_ , — произнес он.

— Кроули, вряд ли я не настолько некомпетентен, чтобы не суметь положить _хлеб_ в _тостер_ … в конце концов, мне 6000 лет…

— То же самое ты говорил, когда варил макароны, ангел, и я уверен, что на потолке еще осталась сажа, — настоял Кроули. — Положи булочки обратно.

Азирафель фыркнул и сел за кухонный стол.

Вся сцена была живописна — золотистый солнечный свет, льющийся из окна, занавески, трепещущие на прохладном осеннем ветру, букет коломбин, васильков и незабудок на подоконнике, Азирафель с чашкой чая в руках и легким паром над ней.

Кроули едва не поперхнулся от испытываемого им счастья — ему, вероятно, нужно будет украсть мороженое у ребенка или переехать семейство уток после таких ужасно сладких мыслей.

Фестиваль искусств был… ну, это был фестиваль искусств. Люди толпились, продавали изготовленные на заказ органические чайные чашки всевозможных форм, как будто от этого зависела их жалкая жизнь. Дети бегали, устраивая шалости и беспорядки, рассказывали случайным незнакомцам глубокие, смутные и волнующие семейные тайны. Подросток играл на укулеле обычные подростковые песни, неровно подстриженные короткие волосы и огромная радуга на футболке указывала на то, что подросток не был кем-то, у кого было много друзей в школе. Все были немного разочарованы тем, что надели подходящую одежду и вообще решили выйти из дома ради _этого_.

Там были палатки.

Кроули нашел в этом нечто невероятно _забавное_.

С другой стороны, Азирафель, казалось, наслаждался своей бессмертной _жизнью_.

— Ох, Кроули, ты только _посмотри на это_! — сказал он, держа в руках кусок плавунца*, на котором были вырезаны слова « _Живи, Смейся, Люби_ » тем простым каллиграфическим шрифтом, который, скорей, был бы уместен на доске Pinterest у четырнадцатилетней девочки. — Это будет прекрасно смотреться в нашей столовой!

Кроули фыркнул.

— _Ни в коем случае_ , ангел, — сказал он, обнимая Азирафеля за талию. — Ты не будешь обставлять наш дом как сорокапятилетняя женщина, которая не верит в вакцину или не умеет воспитывать детей.

Азирафель пристально посмотрел на него.

— И кого же _именно_ мы должны винить в провале с делом об _антивакцинации_ , м?

Кроули почувствовал, как его щеки вспыхнули.

— Я не думал, что это зайдет так далеко, — прошипел он. — Тем более, я позаботился о том, чтобы у него забрали медицинскую лицензию.

— Полагаю, это уже _что-то_ , — согласился ангел. — Но честно говоря, милый, не думаешь, что это будет смотреться…

— Чудесно рядом с твоей коллекцией крестов из лома-и-опилок и чучелом головы оленя? Конечно, ангел.

Азирафель фыркнул.

— _Отлично_ , — произнес он. — Как насчёт вот этой? Ты же _любишь_ растения.

Картина, на которую он показал, висела на краю соседней палатки. В центре холста стояло огромное зеленое дерево, испещренное красными пятнами. Это смотрелось довольно импрессионистично, но Кроули увидел безоблачное голубое небо, склоны холмов и пышную зелень за…

— Яблоня, — резко сказал он. — Ты… ты хочешь купить нам картину с яблоней? _Нам_? Тебе и мне? _Яблоню_?

— А это яблоня? — спросил ангел. — Я подумал, что это рябина…

— На ней яблоки, ангел. Это яблоня… в _саду_ , не меньше…

— Да, хорошо, я понял…

— Им немного не хватило воображения, как думаешь? С тем же успехом можно было попросить их добавить змею, кудрявого парня с пылающим мечом, и это было бы нашим семейным портретом…

— О, неважно, — проворчал Азирафель. — От тебя нет никакой помощи.

— Как же! Я… помощник — мое _второе имя_ , ангел. Без моей _помощи_ ты бы превратил весь дом в… _кто знает, во что_ , — заметил Кроули. — И, посмотри, как насчет этой? Она… милая.

Это была картина моря, волн, разбивавшихся о скалы, солнца, едва видимого за грозовыми тучами над головой.

Она подойдет к голубому, серому и бежевому одеялу Азирафеля, которое он набросил на спинку дивана.

— О, она _прекрасна_ , — воскликнул ангел, делая шаг ближе к холсту.

Они купили картину.

(Возможно, позже, когда художница — девушка с пятном голубой краски на брови — вернется домой, она обнаружит, что ее студия будет заполнена лучшими материалами для рисования, а на плите будет кипеть картофельный суп. _Возможно._ )

(И даже если все _было_ так, никто не смог бы доказать, что Кроули имеет к этому какое-то отношение.)

На соседнем столе были расставлены горшки с растениями.

Они… ну, они выглядели _жалко_. Абсолютно ужасно. Кроули не понимал, как кто-то может позволить так _опозорить_ и _унизить_ себя, выставляя на продажу _настолько жалкие_ растения.

Суккуленты по краям были коричневыми, значит, их поливали слишком усердно. Широколистные растения пожелтели, что означало, что они тоже залиты водой.

Цветы поникли, не было ни одного сильного и стойкого стебля, и Кроули еще никогда не видел столько пятен.

— Это… неужели сейчас никто не знает, как ухаживать за фикусами? — пробормотал он, в изумлении глядя на растения. — Если честно, это _жестокое_ и _чудовищное преступление_ … и люди еще говорят, что я _зло_.

— Милый, _ты_ говоришь, что ты зло…

— Да, ну, по крайней мере я знаю, как убедиться в том, что у _моих_ растений _достаточный уровень азота в почве_ …

— Кроули…

— Я не могу… я не могу оставить все как есть… _нгк_ … меня тошнит от одного взгляда на это…

— Тебе не кажется, что ты чересчур драматизируешь, дорогой? — спросил Азирафель.

Кроули проигнорировал его.

— Извините, я хотел бы купить всё это, — сказал он пожилой женщиной за столом, которая с презрением смотрела на него.

— _Кроули_! Это… ты не можешь просто так…

— Всё это, — повторил Кроули.

Женщина удивленно уставилась на него.

— Сколько это будет стоить? — спросил он.

— Все… всё? Вы уверены?

— О, абсолютно.

— Это _просто_ смешно… и где ты вообще собираешься их держать?

— Я найду место, — пробормотал Кроули, вытаскивая бумажник.

(Он начудесил его специально для этого случая.)

Азирафель закатил глаза.

— Сколько? — повторил демон.

— Ну, я бы сказала, что около двухсот пятидесяти…

— _Двести пятьдесят_? — выплюнул Кроули. — Вы… вы хотите, чтобы я заплатил _двести пятьдесят фунтов_ за кучу _плохо ухоженных растений_?

— Такая цена…

— Сатана, помоги мне, — взмолился Кроули. — Я заплачу сто семьдесят пять.

— Двести.

— Две… _отлично_. Все. Вот, — сказал Кроули, материализуя деньги, прежде чем достать их и протянуть женщине.

Двести фунтов, и все пятифунтовыми купюрами.

— Я вернусь и заберу их позже, — сказал он ей.

Она сердито посмотрела на него.

Кроули улыбнулся.

— В этом не было никакой необходимости, — сказал Азирафель, когда они уходили.

— Возможно, — согласился Кроули. — Но это _было_ весело.

— Ты неисправим.

— Я стараюсь.

Они прошли еще немного по дорожке, пока не наткнулись на маленькую каменную церковь с высокими красивыми витражными окнами. Внутри, казалось, было еще несколько палаток, и Кроули видел, как Азирафель поглядывает на открытые двери.

— Иди, ангел, — сказал он, сжимая руку Азирафеля.

— Погоди? Нет, нет, я… все хорошо, дорогой, я не хочу… будет нехорошо оставить тебя тут одного…

— Азирафель. Все в порядке, — настоял Кроули, быстро целуя ангела в щеку. — Я не против, и все твои _взгляды_ и _размышления_ доведут меня до благословенной ручки. Иди.

— Ох… ты уверен?

— _Абсолютно_.

— Ну тогда, если ты… если ты настаиваешь, — сказал Азирафель. В его глазах снова появилось то самое выражение, которым он смотрел на Кроули последние несколько столетий; то самое выражение, которое заставляло Кроули чувствовать, словно его органы были сделаны из ватных шариков, сахарной ваты и клубничного джема. Ангел приподнялся на цыпочки и легонько чмокнул Кроули в губы, прежде чем вручить ему пакет с их новой картиной.

— Я быстро, милый. Не уходи слишком далеко.

— Даже и не мечтал об этом, — пробормотал Кроули, смутно осознавая, что говорит как влюбленный щенок.

Честно говоря, кража мороженого не могла произойти так скоро.

Кроули вздохнул, оглядывая несколько столиков вне церкви. Один был завален глиняной посудой, чашами, кружками, вазами и кувшинами, покрытыми глазурью и расписанными какими-то цветами или виноградными лозами. На другом были выставлены маленькие стеклянные безделушки всевозможных расцветок. А один стол был нагружен драгоценностями, украшениями из стеклянных бусин и камней, и…

— Извините… могу я посмотреть на это кольцо? — спросил Кроули. Мужчина, стоявший за столом, кивнул, осторожно поднял изделие, на которое указывал Кроули.

Это была змея, свернувшаяся и обернувшаяся вокруг себя, которая закусила свой хвост, тем самым образуя знак Уробороса, и посередине аккуратно был вкраплен алмаз.

— Я… могу ли я… могу ли я взять его? — пробормотал Кроули. — Я не… я не сбегу с ним, я просто…

— А ваш джентльмен любит змей? — спросил мужчина, наблюдая как Кроули вертит кольцо в руке.

— Мой джентльмен?

— Тот, что вошел в церковь. Я предположил, что вы двое… — сказал мужчина и по мере того, как он говорил, становился все более встревоженным.

— О. Да, я… думаю, можно и так сказать, — пробормотал Кроули.

— И вы думали сделать ему предложение?

Кроули сглотнул ком в горле.

— Я… возможно. Все… все запутанно, наша ситуация… в целом. Не думаю, что мы даже смогли бы… по крайней мере, правильно все провести.

— Но теперь это законно, не так ли? — спросил мужчина.

— Тут есть кое-что еще, — признал Кроули. — Но я… ну, я подумал, что, может быть, мы могли бы… мы живем вместе и все такое, так что я подумал, может быть…

— А какой у него размер?

— Его что?

— Его размер пальца, — повторил мужчина. — Сомневаюсь, что эта маленькая вещица подойдет ему, ее придется изменить, если вы не хотите, чтобы он носил ее на мизинце.

Кроули дважды моргнул за стеклами очков.

— Это, эм… ах… пф-ф… тс… эм… с-с-с-с-сш… ля… думаю, девять с половиной? — наконец выдавил он.

— Что ж, тогда, — сказал мужчина, забирая кольцо у Кроули и выдавая взамен ему карточку, — вот моя визитка. Кольцо будет готово через две-три недели. Счет придет позже, как только вы узнаете, все ли улажено.

Кроули изумленно уставился на него.

Конечно, конечно, именно тогда Азирафель решил грандиозно вернуться.

— Ох, Кроули, дорогой, как бы я хотел, чтобы ты увидел шарфы, которые у них есть… и помнишь, до этого я говорил, что хотел бы научиться вязать? Ну, я уже купил спицы и пряжу, надеюсь, ты не против, у них были просто _изумительные_ цвета…

— Звучит отлично, ангел, — вмешался Кроули, обнимая Азирафеля за талию.

Мужчина с кольцами подмигнул ему.

— Как ты относишься к тому, чтобы перекусить, дорогой мальчик? — спросил Азирафель. — Где-то неподалеку был фудтрак с гиросами…

Кроули следовал за своим ангелом по улице, рука к руке, и маленький кусок картона прожигал дыру в кармане его очень-очень узких джинсов.

**Author's Note:**

> П/п: *гирос - блюдо греческой кухни, чем-то похожее на шаурму.  
> *плавунец - по сути, кусок морского дерева, который выбросило на берег моря или реки. А дрифтвуд арт - составление композиций из плавунца, причем без использования электрических инструментов.


End file.
